Casper High's Gift
by DanPhan1324
Summary: The human realm; so different to the Ghost Zone yet so similar. Human teens struggling with the exact same problems as ghostly teens, yet both so against one another. Some of them will realize they don't want to be with anyone from their world. Can Phantom choose what's right? Can he bring their two worlds together with just one school talent show? (DxE)
1. The Beginning

**For those of you who are new to my stories, I'm Danilo and DxE is the best ship, can't argue. For those who've read my stories, hello again, guys! Haven't started a new story for almost 3 years. Shocker, I used to be on this site writing fic everyday.**

 **At the request of a friend, DannyEmberPhan, I've decided to produce a new fic for DxE. Hope you guys like it, this is "Casper High's Gift."**

* * *

"What a dipstick! I called bullshit, and he still said to me it is what it is!" Shrieked Ember throughout the entire Ghost Zone.

"Ember," Kitty lay a gentle, friendly hand on her friend's shoulder, "Your fault for spending every penny you have." Kitty shrugged with a smirk, taking amusement in the fact that Ember found out that clubbing almost every night in The Ghost Zone took a toll on her Ecto-Co Bank account.

"That idiotic banker thinks I'M the one who blew all my ecto-funds; he's got to be joking!" Ember raged, throwing her hands in the air in despair and exhaust.

"Well… Ember, let's be honest, you think you only buy one drink a night, but we all know by the end of the night you've emptied out half the bar." Kitty widened her smirk cheekily.

"Who the hell is 'we'?" Ember asked in an unbelieving, almost offended tone.

"Oh, no one… Just every regular member of every existing ghostly bar in The Ghost Zone, if I'm honest," Kitty rolled her eyes, confused if Ember really was clueless about how much she drinks.

Standing there in her usual black choker against her neck, black one-shouldered tank-top that exposed her midriff, that one long black glove and black bracelet on her other arm, her glowing, luminous green eyes and purple lipstick, she thought to herself, "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire Ghost Zone if I show up anywhere with zero ecto-cash," She continued contemplating her options, "I could always convert that stupid human realm money for ecto-funds. All I would have to do is rob a bank, as stupid as that is." Ember rolled her eyes at her options.

The Ghost Zone worked a lot like the human realm, unknowingly to people living in that realm. The Ghost Zone had jobs, some ghosts had things to do besides rule another realms. Not all ghosts had the dream of being ruler of another world. For example, the Ghost Writer writes, some ghosts stay in their realm etc.

"Hello? Ghost Zone to Ember, don't you zone out on me." Kitty said with her hands on her hip, unimpressed with her ghost friend. "If you need money I'm sure Johnny would lend you some from his bike business thing, it's really been kicking off since he opened it last month." Kitty suggested, showing off her new, blood-red bomber jacket with sparkling diamonds Johnny had bought her last week.

"There is nothing more degrading than borrowing money…" Ember said under her breath, still in disbelief this is happening to her, "Especially from someone like your dirt boyfriend." Ember said, mumbling the last part.

"Why not play concerts for money, instead of for domination?" Kitty suggested, tilting her head as she suggested the idea.

Ember was stumped for a moment. "No world domination?" Ember questioned it a moment. "You're an absolute dipstick if you think I'd waste my time singing for people for their entertainment! And everyone in the Ghost Zone would hear about it, and it'll ruin me, you dope!" Ember stormed off, flying off further down the Ghost Zone.

"Was just a suggestion, jeez." Kitty rolled her eyes, flying off into a different direction.

 **-Amity Park, Casper High-**

"Danny, just do it. It won't kill you!" Sam jokingly yelled, punching Danny's arm.

"It will kill something; my almost non-existent social life!" Danny screamed as his arms were being almost ripped off by Tucker to pull him into the audition room for Casper High's yearly talent show. "You're signing you whether you like it or not, man!" Tucker said, continuing to pull with all his force. "Don't do this to me, guys! I need to spend my time focusing on fighting ghosts, not practicing to ruin my life at a talent show!" Danny breathed, scraping his nails against the walls as he was being pulled closer and closer into the audition room which had the audition forms for the talent show inside.

Sam had never rolled her eyes so much in her life. "You have talent, Danny. Everyone in school knows it, so showcase it!" Sam cheered up, trying to explain to Danny how much potential she knew he had.

"It's true, man, seriously! She's not just saying that because she likes you, she means it. You have talent!"

"I don't like him! N-no, I mean I like you, Danny! But obviously, I don't like like you..." Sam said in a panic, feeling her face blush rapidly, burning up quickly. Danny blushed slightly at the sight of Sam's blush.

Tucker smirked, taking enjoyment in her stutter. "But enough change of topic, Sam. Danny, you really should consider the talent show. It's not going to be like 5th grade when Dash threw a tomato at you. But to be fair to Dash, that magic show was so bad. Pulling that rabbit out your hat was ridiculous, dude." Tucker laughed, hiding his large smile. "But it won't be that bad because now you actually have talent. No offense to your magic though."

Tucker finally let go of Danny's arms and he pushed away from them both. "Guys, no." Danny said with a straight face.

Tucker looked over at Sam, and Sam looking back at Tucker and without saying a word to one another they both knew they were thinking the exact same thing. Seconds later, they pounced at the same time at Danny, grabbing both of his arms to drag him into the audition room.

"We're doing this because we care about you, Danny. Let us help you!" They said, pulling as hard as they could on his arms, but unfortunately for Sam and Tucker Danny used his intangibility to escape them both. Danny went intangible through the ceiling and sat on the school's roof's ledge. "Tuck and Sam just don't get it. My social standing will plummet if I do that talent show."

"Oi, dipstick!"

"Ember, really, not now. Kind of wanting to be alone, so do me a favor and come back tomorrow to ruin my day. Thank you and goodbye." Danny said in a huff, turning back to his sorrows and worries for his social life.

"Jeez dipstick, if you're going to be like that maybe I will leave. I just came here to take out my frustration on you, but you're clearly not worth my time." Ember said with a cheeky smile, taunting Danny as she pulled childish faces at him.

"Ember, if you don't leave me alone I'll make you wish you had!" Danny said, powering up his fist with bright, glowing-green ecto-energy. "I'm warning you." Danny eyes glowed a darker green. He was ready to fly at Ember at any second.

"Hmm…" Ember thought out loud. "Oh no! My power is too much for me! I can't fight it, oh no!" And with that sarcastic tone she strummed a chord on her guitar and blew up the nearest bar with an ecto-powered fist.

"You tease." Danny pulled off a fake, almost saucy tone and flew full power towards Ember with rage in his heart. "So, what are you doing here anyway with all that rage?" Danny asked, dodging another three music fists coming his way. Avoiding Danny's ecto-blasts, Ember replied, "Well, let's be fair, Phantom. It isn't your business!" Ember glared, strumming a few more chords, hurling them at Danny.

"Skulker dump you again?" Danny pried, "I'm only asking." Danny continued to pry, trying not to show his cheeky sly smile. Ember stopped fighting for a moment to roll her eyes and throw her hands up in exasperation. "I was the one who dumped him, not that it's your business either."

"Why so? Not metal enough for you?" Danny joked, but received no laughter in return. "Get it? Metal? Because you like some punk-rock, metal whatever music and he's made out of-"

"-Oh, I got it. You're just not funny." Ember floated there unimpressed with his terrible puns and humor. Ember continued, "He's just full of crap. You've heard him talk before. He doesn't like music, he doesn't like movies, he doesn't like drinking. He's like my old pop, for god's sake." Ember admitted, "So, what about little miss gloom and doom? The glare and despair? Queen goth?" Ember asked, laughing at how depressing Sam had always been, so the insults were just flowing out.

"We're not lovebirds!" Danny claimed, blushing slightly at the thought. "Is that a blush? God, you must be so glad I pushed you two closer when you were under my guitar's love spell." Ember couldn't have a wider smirk. Her grin spanned from ear to ear. She circled Danny and while he was caught off guard by the thought of him and Sam together, she strummed a ghost ray out of her guitar at Danny which pushed him with great force, resulting in his crashing into the garbage cans outside the school.

"You don't need to disrespect people to get your point across, Ember!" Danny exclaimed, going intangible so the banana peels and empty cans weren't sticking to him. Danny retaliated by shooting green beams from his hands, but Ember dodged each beam blast without hassle.

"Are you getting better at fighting me, Ember? Someone been training?" Danny asked curiously as he wasn't doing very well in this battle. "No, it's just that baby pop's in love so he's distracted." Ember sneered at Danny, batting her eyes, clearly taking enjoyment in the fact that he's a confused love-struck teenager. At that moment, Sam and Tucker came out and found Danny and Ember floating outside the school mid-battle.

"Danny!" They both called out in unison as they got out the thermos. "Anyway, it was nice toying with you, dipstick. Bye bye, my babies, I'll see you all again very soon!" And with that, before Sam could activate the Fenton thermos, Ember escaped in a cloud of purple smoke.

"What was she doing here, Danny?" Sam asked worryingly. "EMBER! REMEMBER! EMBER! GO, EMBER!" Tucker chanted. Though he knew Ember was an evil ghost, he still adored her music. Glaring at Tucker, Sam wondered why Ember would be back. "What if she's written a new song to control everyone again?" Sam questioned.

"Don't worry, it's probably the same hack who writes her insults." Danny laughed, referencing to her 'dipstick' insult.

"We shouldn't go messing with her, Danny. Remember, she was the one who practically made you let me fall off a building!" Sam reminded Danny, remembering the shivers she got as Danny walked towards her when the billboard of Ember was hanging off the edge of her concert hall in Fanning the Flames.

"But now that Danny's aware of her love spell power, I'm sure he'd be more careful this time, Sam." Tucker said, shaking his head. "Look, I don't think she's going to be a threat. We need to get to the next class anyway." Danny replied. Taking a look at their schedule for classes, it seemed that one of Tucker's least favorites was their next class.

"I hate this one because Danny is a total teacher's pet!" Tucker awed, feeling like all he's going to be the teacher's pet in is computer technology and science studies. Danny rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't mind this class. It just seemed like a lot of pressure because his teacher was always pushing him to pursue the talent he has in class, but Danny had always stayed away from it.

"We're going to be late, guys!" Sam complained, seeing how they were both dreading the next class.

 **-Next period, music class-**

"Oh, just blast me now! I can't take this class anymore!" Tucker whined, staring at the clock which shows they were only 5 minutes into the music class.

"Foley, pay attention. You throw a fit almost every one of my classes." The teacher said, trying not to roll her eyes. "Now, keep practicing." She said with a smile as she smacked the ruler against the keyboard Tucker was trying to produce music on, but everyone in the class knew his piece that was supposed to be a Beethoven, was more of a 3 year old trying twinkle-twinkle little star for the first time.

"Samantha, why don't you try to be a little _less_ aggressive with your music, hm?" The teacher suggested, seeing all the dark orchestra and low notes she's placed in her music piece. "Music is about expression, Mrs. Harris. You of all people should know that." Sam replied, adding more noises in the background to her piece. "How do I add screaming skulls to my piece, Mrs. Harris?" Sam asked, unable to find sound effects on the computer she was working on next to her keyboard. Mrs. Harris just shook her head and moved along to the next student which was Dash.

"Why don't you try again with the keyboard, Dash? I'm sure if you practiced-" She was interrupted by Dash Baxter, "-No! I've almost nailed my piece on the triangle!" Dash explained, hitting the triangle at different spots with a nerdy kid's hand. After the teacher separated Dash and the other student, she moved on to a young Latino girl, short, seemingly sweet yet she had no interest in the musical arts whatsoever. "Paulina." The teacher called.

"Paulina!" The teacher called again, seeing that Paulina was filing her nails at the keyboard rather than playing. "Why can't you be like Danny and take an interest in this course?" The teacher asked, clearly showing her favoritism towards Danny.

"You want me to be a loser like him?" Paulina asked, disgusted that Mrs. Harris would even suggest such a thing. Paulina then brought out her powder from her purse to apply to her face. "If you don't mind, Mrs. Harris, you're blocking my light." Paulina snootily stated as she looked in her small adjustable mirror. The tutor moved onto another student on the other side of the student that was sat next to Dash Baxter: Kwan. Kwan was like the others: in 9th grade, wanting to be accepted by their peers etc. However, he did not try much in music because he had no aspirations to be a musician; much like every other student in the music room. Kwan played the trumpet in the class and he wasn't too bad at it. He played decently and only made very few mistakes, but music didn't interest him so he did not try a lot of the classes. "Sorry, but music isn't my thing. Football is! Hey, Dash, go long!" Kwan called over to Dash as he picked up the small student next to him and ran to the side of the class, throwing him over to dash on the other side of class.

Mrs. Harris felt there was no hope in this class except for one. Danny Fenton: a young boy with black hair and blue eyes, white shirt with a red collar and cuffs, light blue jeans and red and white shoes. "Danny, you are honestly my only hope in this class. Please tell me you're participating in the school talent show next week to represent this class." The teacher subconsciously begged Danny. Tucker and Sam interjected, "He certainly will! Especially with his talent!"

Their teacher's face lit up with pure joy. "Oh, this is absolutely fantastic news!" The teacher then left to take a phone call from the principle.

Danny was very furious with Tucker and Sam. "What did I tell you guys!? I don't plan to be a part of the talent show!"

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. My next update will be in a few days, hope you're all there to read it. :')**


	2. What is she up to?

**It's been about two weeks, but here's the update! Please leave a review :')**

 **-Chapter 2-**

* * *

 _"Danny, you are honestly my only hope in this class. Please tell me you're participating in the school talent show next week to represent this class." The teacher begged Danny. Tucker and Sam interjected, "He certainly will! Especially with his talent!"_

 _Their teacher's face lit up with pure joy. "Oh, this is absolutely fantastic news!" The teacher then left to take a phone call from the principle._

 _Danny was very furious with Tucker and Sam. "What did I tell you guys!? I don't plan to be a part of the talent show!"_

"You'll thank us, Danny. You could be an amazing musician." Sam said, placing a soft hand on Danny's shoulder.

"You really think so, Sam?" Danny asked with a slight blush. "Definitely." Sam answered, felling a heavy blush come upon her face.

"Get a room, lovebirds!" Dash and Kwan called out in unison.

The teacher came back into the room, having just finished her important phone call with the principle of the school. "Everyone, you can leave 10 minutes early if you like. I really need to go talk to the principle in her office." Said Mrs. Harris. As she left to go to the principle's office, Danny, Sam and Tucker stood there confused as this had never happened before, as Mrs. Harris was always one to follow the rules to the very spec.

Dash and Kwan however took it as an opportunity to play 'Who can pants the most losers in 5 minutes?'

"Run." Panicked Danny. "Oh yeah." Panicked Tucker as they both ran at the speed of light out of the music classroom.

 **-Principle's Office-**

"Take a seat, Mrs. Harris." The principle asked of the teacher, referencing to the open seat on the other side of her desk. Principle Ishiyama wasn't a strict head teacher unless it was completely necessary to be. Mrs. Harris took a seat with a very worried look on her face.

"You briefly spoke about what this meeting was about and I have to object. The students I teach enjoy music to the fullest when I'm their teacher, no doubt about it! There must be a mistake!" Mrs. Harris pleaded.

"According to the students' parents, I've had numerous complaints that their children aren't enjoying music class and that it should be taken off the curriculum, however as one of the top public schools in Amity, I just can't do that. The media would be all over the school. I have asked the students and they have suggested a new teacher. I'm sorry, Mrs. Harris, but I'm going to have to let you go. You may collect your things tomorrow." Principle Ishiyama said with a kind and truthful heart.

"No! You cannot do this. This career means everything. Who will teach music at this school?" The music teacher asked in pure and utter dismay.

"We will be canceling music class for the next few days until we can find an appropriate music teacher who can spark enjoyment into the students' lives. I'm sorry, it was a pleasure working with you." The principle expressed her sorrow and sympathy for the young teacher.

 **-Next morning, The Ghost Zone-**

"Hey Ember, what's going on with you?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow as she saw Ember wandering around the Ghost Zone looking for a job.

"Believe it or not, I'm trying to earn some ecto-cash."

"That's really funny, Ember. No, really, what are you up to?"

"Don't make this anymore embarrassing than it already is. I really am trying to find a job here, Kitty." Ember admitted shamefully, feeling like she might even puke from doing something that didn't require taunting or stealing or ruling and taking over minds.

"Why not steal from Amity and convert their money to ecto-funds?" Kitty asked, confused as to why Ember was even bothering with not stealing.

"Because the dipstick in the human realm is constantly on watch wherever a ghost goes in Amity Park. You want to steal a Nasty Burger? He's there. You want to steal a coke can? He's there. You want to dominate the world and take over people's minds innocently? He's there. So if I rob a bank, he'll find it was me and you know what a pain in the ass he is."

"True," Kitty agreed, "But at least he's cute." Kitty added, shrugging her shoulders.

"Him? Not at all. He's skinny, annoying, cocky and just overall a pain in my backside. He's the biggest dipstick I've ever met." Ember sighed loudly, realizing how time consuming and boredom-inducing working is going to be.

"You don't think he's a little cute? In the quirky way?" Kitty asked, actually surprised Ember didn't feel the same as she always thought Danny was a little attractive.

"I'd rather stick a knife in my eye than even consider for a moment that Phantom is _'cute'_ " Ember rolled her eyes, "Now get lost, I've got crappy job hunting to do here." Ember depressingly continued her hunt in the Ghost Zone for work, no matter how degrading and time consuming it was.

 **-Amity Park-**

Danny was flying over Amity Park doing his regular patrol to check ghosts were staying in the Ghost Zone like they should be. Following along with him were Tucker and Sam on small powered scooters.

"Danny, after we're done we should grab something to eat at Nasty Burger's!" Tucker suggested with glee which was followed by the roaring sound of his stomach.

"All you eat is that processed meat!" Sam complained, wanting to hurl at the thought of that food going down anyone's throat.

"I guess we can call it a night soon enough. There doesn't seem to be a trace of a ghost anywhere." Danny noticed. "Yeah, come to think of it why aren't there any ghosts anywhere, dude?" Tucker asked, looking around to notice all the streets they drove through had no hints of ghost behavior. "You guys go; I'll meet up with you at Nasty Burger in a bit. I'll patrol the skies a little more and see what I can find out." Danny commanded, flying higher up into the sky to see if his ghost sense will go off.

Sam and Tucker shrugged as they drove away towards the Nasty Burger.

A few minutes later more of flying and Danny's ghost sense went off. "I knew it. I'm never going to catch a break." Danny sighed, flying down to the ground, down to one of Amity's parks with a beautiful fountain and grass. He looked around but couldn't find a ghost. A second later, he heard a noise through the trees. Danny slowly walked towards to the trees and thought he saw glowing green eyes stare back at him. "W-Who's there? Show yourself!" Danny was slightly worried. It had gotten dark an hour ago so the eyes he saw in the trees were the brightest thing there. The green glowing eyes vanished for a moment. Danny went further into the trees to find the ghost. Then, without a warning the ghost jumped out at Danny.

"AH!" Danny jumped right out of his skin, flying high up in the air to get away from whatever was about to jump at him.

"AHAHAHA!"

"Fuck sake, Ember you scared the utter crap out of me!" Danny calmed down, holding a hand over his chest to check if his heart was still in place after jumping and flying out of the woods so rapidly.

"Hey look at that, I scared a ghost! Ironic." Ember laughed, forming small tears at the corner of her eyes. She wiped the small tears away as she saw Danny calming down.

"Why would you do that?!" Danny angrily questioned. "I could've blasted you to pieces!" Danny yelled.

"You usually do!" Ember retorted, "And then trap me inside a thermos, you dipstick. Remember? That's how all your fights with ghosts go! Duh!" Ember said, stating the obvious.

"Do I have to fight you again? We already did this yesterday. What are you doing here now?" Danny asked, exhausted with all the pointless visits to the human realm. "Maybe I just wanted to see you." Ember teased, unable to hold a straight face after she said that. "Uh huh, I'm sure you are, Ember. Now really, what do you want?" Danny asked again, being as persistent as possible.

Ember knew exactly why she was there. As long as she didn't fly, humans saw her as a human, and because she couldn't find any available, decent job in the Ghost Zone that wouldn't ruin her reputation for her afterlife, she decided she could find a job in the human realm because there are significantly less ghosts who will see her working and because they were more jobs available for the living but she wasn't going to tell Danny any of this.

"If you don't leave now, I'll be forced to fight you and at this time of night is there really much point? Save me the hassle, Ember." Danny rudely said, completely fed up of having to fight ghosts day in and day out every day and all the time.

"Stop acting so tuff, baby pop. We both know I just scared the crap out of you." Ember sweetly reminded as she placed her hands on her hips and bit her lip.

"Regardless, I've stopped you before and I'll do it again, whatever your plan is." Danny boldly stated, flying off in a different direction towards the Nasty Burger.

Ember shrugged and continued to fly around Amity since Danny didn't consider her a threat at the moment.

 **-The Nasty Burger-**

"Hey Danny, what took you so long?" Sam asked, eating her recyclo-vegetarian food. "I actually did come across a ghost tonight, shockingly enough, guys." Danny responded, pulling up a chair by their table. Danny got his usual, a medium meal: medium nasty fries, banana milkshake and a normal sized nasty burger. "We could've helped you if we stayed a minute longer. Guess the ghosts knew who was boss and waited until I left to come out." Tucker triumphantly suggested, broadening out his shoulders and puckering out his chin to highlight it.

"Or it was bad timing." Sam also suggested, shaking her head as she continued eating.

"You're just jealous of the clear effect I have on the ghosts." Tucker retorted, stuffing a handful of about 15 fries at once into his enormously, gigantic monster sized mouth.

"The only effect you have on them is activating their gag reflexes. It's making me want to hurl seeing you chew like that!" Sam complained, closing her eyes as she saw bits of fried potato leak out from the sides of Tucker's mouth. Just the smell of the amount of grease that was coming from Tucker's mouth made Sam nauseous.

"Two words: mouth wash." Sam stated as she pinched her nose in disgust and wafted away the smell with her hand.

"You're just jealous too. You're jealous that I have the sense of taste." Tucker gleamed, eating half of his large nasty burger in one bite.

"You're right, I am just so utterly jealous of your ability to have bad breathe." Sam rolled her eyes, looking back at Danny. "Anyway Danny, who was the ghost?" Sam asked curiously, getting away from the topic of Tucker's mouth.

"Same one as yesterday: Ember again."

"Ember McLame? Again? I really do think she's up to something, Danny. Since when does she ever show up day after day here?" Sam questioned, trying to figure out what Ember could want.

"She won't say. But then again, I didn't really expect her to just tell me what she's here for, it's not her style." Danny said knowledgeably. "But I agree, it can't be for good considering those last incidents with Young Blood and trying to take over the world." Danny recalled the last times he and Ember had fought.

"I hope she comes here tomorrow!" Tucker exclaimed, hoping for another visit from his favorite ghost.

Danny and Sam glared, "Will you keep it down!" Danny and Sam said in unison with a sharp tone. From a few booths down from theirs, they heard a distinct, "The lovebirds are ganging up on Foley again!" from the A-listers that Sam, Danny and Tucker solely despised.

Danny and Sam sighed in exhaust, "We're not lovebirds!" They claimed.

"I always thought you two would end up together." Tucker stated as he did when Ember was trying to rule over the world and had Danny under her love spell for Sam.

"We're not together." Danny repeated, raising an eyebrow at Tucker. Sam looked over to Danny and wondered to herself, 'Why are guys so clueless?'

"So you don't want to end up together?" Tucker asked, pointing to Danny and Sam back and forth. Danny looked at Sam, and Sam looked back at Danny. They both stayed silent for a moment. "Err, you know I really need to be focusing on what Ember's planning so I'm ready to take her down!" Danny said in a hurry, changing the subject and he finished his last sip of his drink and walked towards the Nasty Burger's double doors. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Danny waved as he left.

Tucker awkwardly put on a nervous smile, "That was… interesting." Tucker commented as Sam looked like she could've slapped him. "I can't believe he doesn't know you like him." Tucker said in a shocked tone, still in disbelief that they haven't gotten together yet.

"I want to tell him, but I can't tell if he feels the same." Sam admitted shyly, feeling her face warm up yet again. "I think he does. He'll come around. He's probably just as nerve wrecked as you are." Tucker guessed, wondering if Danny was evaluating his feelings about Sam as well.

 **-With Danny, Fenton Works-**

As soon as Danny had walked home he noticed the door was left slightly open for him as he had come home a little past his curfew. He also noticed the Fenton stockades out in the living room, already opened.

"Over an hour late, young man!" Maddie Fenton spoke with a roaring voice, looking over at the clock to see it was 11:20pm. "You know you're supposed to be back by 10, Danny. It's the Fenton stockades for you!" Jack commanded with a hint of delight at the fact of he has the chance of putting the Fenton stockades to use.

"Jack, what have I told you about medieval containment devices?" Maddie glared.

"Aw but I haled this baby up from the basement!" Jack pleaded, pouting his lip.

Danny interjected, "I'm sorry guys, the Nasty Burger held me up because some of the other guys from class were messing around and Sam, Tucker and I got stuck in the middle of it." Danny lied smoothly. Danny then ran up to his room, leaving his parents with questionable looks on their faces.

Danny slammed the door and jumped on his bed, kicking off his shoes and staring at the ceiling. "Ugh, I can't believe out of all the things I could've said in front of Sam about being together, 'I have to work on stopping Ember's plans' was the most irrelevant thing!" Danny mentally slapped himself. 'I mean, of course I like Sam. Why wouldn't I? We've been best friends for as long as I can remember.' Danny thought to himself. 'I don't know, do I like Sam?' And with that last thought, Danny drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 next guys, stick around. I'm hoping this fic will be at least 20,000-30,000 words/15+ chapters.**

 **See ya guys till then,**

 **Danilo.**


	3. Danny's Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 3! Now that I have a better idea of where I want this story to go, I think I have a better idea of how many chapters it will be. 20 I reckon. :') Enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

 **-The Next Morning-**

A peaceful 7:39am. Birds were tweeting, the sun was shining brightly on Amity Park and the beautiful, calm sound of silence filled the air; up until Danny's sister Jazz knocked on Danny's door a minute later.

"Whoa!" Danny's eyes shot open, "This time already? I feel like I only just got to sleep an hour ago." Danny sighed loudly, getting up to get dressed for school. Danny read his clock, "7:42am. Perfect, 13 minutes until the bus leaves. That's just enough time to panic." Danny said to himself calmly before breaking out into a frenzy of combining brushing his teeth, putting on his shoes and packing his bag at the same time.

"There's nothing better than school," Danny breathed, "Maybe except letting Skulker skin me alive." Danny sarcastically said, dreading the next 8 hours of his life.

Before Danny left to walk to the bus, Jazz stopped him, "So what's the plan for today, Danny?" Jazz asked in her usual cheery, confident tone.

"The usual: get on the bus, get books thrown at my head, suffering, Dash, nap time during lectures, more suffering, getting stuffed in a locker, suffering, tests upon tests, Dash, dying on the inside and then more suffering. And because of this conversation, a late mark." Danny answered in a cheery, yet depressive tone.

"Oh Danny, don't be like that. School is for new experiences and getting good grades. You'll miss it when it's over." Jazz continued with her cheery attitude, holding her books high and her smile wide as she was just about to go to uni.

"I think I just puked a little in my mouth." Danny laughed, leaving to now run to catch the bus.

 **-Casper High-**

"Oversleep again?" Tucker asked with a smirk in homeroom, "I can tell by your late mark on the register and by the fact you're wearing odd socks, man." Tucker explained, leaning down to look at Danny's left red, spotted and short sock, and his other plain-blue sock.

"I'm not surprised, school's torment. I'd sleep late to miss it, too." Sam commented, hearing Paulina's booming voice talk about how another guy has tried putting the moves on her. Sam continued, "Yep, school torment." Rolling her eyes, she turned her head back to Danny to ask if he'd given more thought to the talent show.

"You know I'm not gonna do it, Sam, just drop it." Danny answered rudely, holding his hands over his face.

Before the first class started, Mr. Lancer handed out a sheet of paper to each student. Each one looking more confused than the next. "Now, I know your little faces seem confused and wondrous, but I'm here to answer your questions. The school is looking for a new music teacher to replace Mrs. Harris as she was not competent enough for the job, and the staff of Casper High would like help in looking for someone suitable." Mr. Lancer explained, tapping the piece of paper in Danny's hands which stated an available position in the school as a music teacher.

"And the school wants us to help find a teacher?" Danny asked with a confused, unbelieving tone.

"That's right, Fenton. The school needs someone soon and we're recruiting you students to help find us someone." Mr. Lancer smiled almost sinisterly as he continued passing more of the papers around.

Danny read aloud the sheet of paper,

'Casper High, very popular public high school, in need of a music teacher to inform, teach and inspire students of many ages to pursue in music careers.

Wage is competitive and no contract is required. See Principle Ishiyama for details!'

Sam wasn't sure how to feel about this, however Tucker was ecstatic. "No music class for the next couple days!" Tucker had the biggest smile a teenager could have.

When break time came around, Danny noticed over half the school left their leaflets on the floors in the halls, outside on the ground and some were actually put in the school trash cans. No one cared for a new teacher. No one cared for the music subject in school. No one cared for school, period.

"I hope we never get a new music teacher." Tucker sighed happily, taking in the joy of no music class. Danny didn't care for music, nor for his apparent "talent." So he had no comment on the situation.

"How could you say that?" Sam asked Tucker in an aggressive, sharp tone. "Music is an expression of everyone's unique individuality." Sam commented, thinking of a way to get the music program back. She thought about asking someone from her dark poetry club to step in.

On the way to their next class, Danny felt a wisp of cold air form from his mouth. Sam saw it was time for Danny Phantom to protect Amity and go ghost.

Running into the boys bathroom quickly, Danny pulled off his bag, "I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled as two white rings appeared around his torso, travelling around his body until he became the town's ghost hero, Danny Phantom.

Danny went intangible through the ceiling and through to the roof of the school and floated just above the school to find the ghost that activated his ghost sense.

"Alright ghost, come out whenever you are!" Danny commanded boldly, floating over the nearby woods. "I'm not playing hide and seek, so-" Danny started to say, but was rudely interrupted by a beam of blue ecto-energy shot directly at his chest.

"We meet again, whelp." A booming dark voice said from through the trees.

"I recognize your voice from anywhere. What do you want, Skulker?" Danny asked, eyes glowing a luminous fierce green.

"I had a small fight with my girlfriend and giving her your pelt will show her I'm the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone." Skulker smirked, aiming his ecto-net launcher at Danny.

"You think giving Ember dead skin will get her back?" Danny asked, roaring with laughter he could hardly contain it. "That's hilarious! The only thing you'd get in return is a flying music fist to the face!" Danny continued laughing, holding his gut because of the stitch he was getting from laughing too much.

Skulker fumed, fueled with rage. "I will have your pelt!"

Danny recalled what Ember had told him a few days ago; about how Skulker reminded her of her deceased father and did not enjoy anything besides hunting. "What do you two even have in common?" Danny asked Skulker, wide-eyed, beaming with curiosity.

"Well, we both enjoy many things." Skulker answered vaguely. "We both enjoy hunting you!" Skulker roared, shooting numerous nets towards Danny.

"And so do the rest of the Ghost Zone!" Danny added in a huff, shrugging his shoulders as he dodged each net. "But that doesn't mean Ember should date every ghost in the Ghost Zone." Danny added, flying 112 mph at Skulker, blasting his chest with ecto-blasts point-blank.

"What do you know about dating, ghost child? You haven't got a girlfriend." Skulker mentioned, his fiery hair blazing larger.

"I'm working on it!" Danny raged, also realizing he wasn't the best love expert advisor.

"Ember was lucky to have a hunter like me by her side. She should be thankful I'm trying to get her back!" Skulker roared, flying down to pick up a car and throw it at Danny. Danny was completely caught off guard by how self-centered Skulker was, so the car hit him straight-on. A loud crash was heard as Danny was crushed against a nearby wall by the car that was thrown at him. Danny felt his ghost powers draining slowly as he was using too much power; he needed to end this now.

Danny took a deep breath, he was ready to unleash his ghostly wail. "No you don't, whelp!" At the same time as Danny was in position to unleash his most powerful attack, Skulker unleashed his newest power up. And without a second to realize what was happening, Danny's chest was grabbed by a bright-green grapple that tore into his ghost energy and zapped his body, draining his ghost powers quickly and painfully.

"Skulker! What is this!?" Danny screamed in pain as every last bit of his ghost energy was being pulled out of his body.

"My newest creation: the ecto-drainer." Skulker grinned, watching Danny as his ghost form powered down, the rings forming around his body.

Danny collapsed to the floor as Skulker let him go. Danny groaned in pain, placing his hand on his aching chest.

"You know ghost child, I have always wondered why no one has gone after your human self." Skulker wondered out loud, "I'm surprised Ember hasn't taken care of you yet. She knows what your human half looks like." Skulker questioned, pointing his ecto weapon at Danny.

"I asked a favor to have the ghosts memories who know who my human half is removed, which includes Ember. But since then ghosts like you have found out what my human half looks like, again." Danny answered, remembering he needs to ask the same favor to remove every ghost's memory of his human half.

"No mere whelp will remove my memory!" Skulker roared, grabbing Danny by his shirt, furious by the fact Danny had removed his memory at one point. Before Skulker could pummel Danny's face, they both heard a very distinct, "Danny!" come from behind them. As Skulker turned around, he was quickly sucked into the Fenton thermos by none other than Tucker and Sam. Danny dropped to the floor as Skulker let go of him.

"We thought you were out of class a little long so we went to go look for you." Tucker explained, being thankful that they came in time.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you big time." Danny expressed his thanks, smiling slightly.

"Though I was hoping we'd spend a little longer looking for you because apparently we still have music class next." Tucker looked as if he was about to cry.

"But there's no music teacher." Danny retorted, confused as to why music classes were continuing. "You know how schools are. They can't just cut off a class off the class schedule; they probably have a substitute." Sam shrugged, putting the Fenton thermos in her bag as the three of them made their way into class.

They all arrived to the class a few minutes late to see the entire class destroying the place. Dash was cutting the strings of some of the guitars, Kwan was unplugging all the wires from the keyboards and computers and Paulina was moving all the chairs so that all the popular girls in the class could sit in a circle and gossip about the losers in the class. Some of the other A-listers were throwing sheets of music paper all over the floor and writing all over the whiteboards. Danny, Sam and Tucker sighed loudly, wondering how mad the substitute teacher was going to be. Every time they had a substitute teacher, their class was always this destructive because they never cared for a substitute.

Danny, Sam and Tucker decided to find any available seats at the back of the class that weren't destroyed or already pushed backwards on the floor. "Can't believe how late the sub is." Sam said in disbelief, shaking her head as she glanced at how disruptive the class was.

"HOLY CRUD!" Dash exclaimed, pointing at the door of the classroom. The entire class jumped and roared in shock. "AH, OMG. OMG." Paulina screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Alright get this straight, dipsticks," There stood Ember McLain with a glare as she sneered at the class. "Let's lay down some rules; I'm not here to care about you or make you think some of you have talent. And stop your screaming!" Ember expressed angrily as the class began to pipe down.

Sam, Tucker and Danny all looked at each other with worrisome faces. Sam whispered over to Danny, "Danny, what do we do?" Sam panicked, knowing Ember would recognize her and Tucker. "She won't recognize me." Danny remembered out loud, "I already erased her memory and she hasn't seen my human half since!"

"Everyone shut up!" Ember screeched, slamming a book on the desk. "What the hell happened to the room?" Ember asked throughout the class seeing all the mess that was present.

The whole class shuddered and instantly got up to tidy up everything they destroyed. Dash went to go clean up all the graffiti on the boards. Paulina went to plug in all the cables back into the keyboards and before anything else began they heard Ember yell at the top of her voice, "WHO CUT THESE GUITAR STRINGS?!"

Dash panicked and kept his mouth shut. "It was the loser!" Dash pointed at Danny. Danny didn't say anything because he didn't want to draw Ember's attention to himself. "Dipstick, what the hell did you think you were doing?!" Ember marched up to Danny, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"He didn't do it, Ember!" Sam called out, instantly regretting raising her voice.

Ember turned her head and instantly dropped Danny back onto his chair. "You…" Ember murmured, "I remember you!" Ember called out, glaring daggers at Sam. She turned her head to Tucker next to Sam. Ember shivered at the memory of Tucker's singing voice at her world domination concert. "And ugh, I remember you." Ember recalled the way Tucker had ruined her plans.

"Where's the other dipstick?" Ember questioned, circling around Tucker and Sam, referring to Danny _Phantom_. "We don't know who you're on about, McLame." Sam spat, turning away from Ember.

"I wouldn't talk to me like that, I am your permanent music teacher after all." Ember smirked, grabbing a small yellow notebook from her pocket. "This notebook was given to me by the principle. It's called a detention booklet." Ember explained as she wrote down her first detention slip. Ember looked at the register to search for names. "Samantha Manson," Ember began writing down the detention slip. "Reason? Talking out of turn and calling the teacher names." Ember was enjoying herself as she wrote down Sam's detention slip.

"Permanent teacher?" Tucker asked. "That's right," Ember glanced at the register, finding Tucker's name, "Tucker Foley. I am your new permanent music teacher." Ember smiled widely, writing Tucker a detention slip for also talking out of turn. "If you'd like to speak, you can put your hand up and ask for permission, dipsticks." Ember stated, ripping out the detention slips to give to Tucker and Sam. Danny was about to question her teaching ways, but he would've caught her attention if he criticized her teaching.

"This is not good." Danny sighed, uncomfortably scratching the back of his head.

 **Any of you want Ember as a music teacher? It'd be crazy, ahah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, dipsticks.**


	4. Feud in the Staff Room

**Next chapter it is! Review! :)**

* * *

 **-Chapter 4-**

 _"Permanent teacher?" Tucker asked. "That's right," Ember glanced at the register, finding Tucker's name, "Tucker Foley. I am your new permanent music teacher." Ember smiled widely._

"So, dipsticks, tell me what do you know about music?" Ember asked the whole class, yawning at the thought of needing to do this for the next hour.

Dash stuck up his hand, "I know your music is the best! That one song where you sing and the guitar's really loud! I love that song!" Dash nodded over and over, smiling widely at Ember. "You're also hot. A popular girl like you and a guy like me, you should be in the a-list." Dash gave a goofy grin, only to receive a slap in the face by Paulina.

"No girl is more popular than me. Even if the girl is you, Ember McLain." Paulina pouted, upset by the fact that Ember may be the most popular person in school now.

"Your class is so dull." Ember sighed, placing a hand on her drooping forehead. "Does anyone know anything about music?" Ember asked again aloud as no one seemed to answer the first time.

At that moment a student in the class began chanting, "You're the best, Ember! EMBER! EMBER!" And as that one student began chanting, the rest of the class began to chant and Ember's hair flared up, growing in height and volume.

Ember smirked as the rush of power flowed through her body. "I see the only thing you dipsticks know about music is who's got talent." Ember heard a very loud knock on her classroom door and in came Mr. Lancer.

Mr. Lancer spoke angrily, "I heard you were joining the staffing team and from the moment you walked into the building I knew you were trouble." Lancer glared directly at Ember. "I suggest you pack your bags and leave, Miss. McLain."

"Get lost, grandpa." Ember floated over to the door and slammed it in Mr. Lancer's face, disapproving of his opinion. "That was so cool!" Dash called out, dreamily staring at Ember.

Ember sat on top of her desk and looked over her class, smirking at Tucker and Sam, but then thought, 'Ugh, if I torture those dipsticks here, baby pop's sure to pester me.' Ember mentally slapped herself. 'And I can't have him know I'm a teacher, that would ruin me.' Ember sighed quietly.

"You, dipstick, what do you know about music?" Ember asked, pointing at Danny.

Danny didn't want to say anything that would relate him to Danny Phantom. Danny felt a little tense when answering, "Err, I know that your music is awesome." Danny awkwardly answered, as it's something Danny Phantom would never say.

Ember rolled her eyes. Ember then pointed so suddenly at Tucker, "What do you know about mu-"

Ember was cut off mid-sentence just as suddenly by his answer, "-I know that mitochondria is the powerhouse of a cell!" Tucker panicked as the class roared out in laughter.

"You're all absolute dipsticks!" Ember grit her teeth and slammed a ruler on the desk. The class was silent as Ember turned to begin writing on the white board. "Lesson 1. I want you dipsticks to start a project and study good music other than me. It better be done by next class, you don't want to piss me off." Ember threatened, phasing through the classroom door as the school bell went that showed the whole school class was over.

Danny, Tucker and Sam sighed in relief as soon as she left. "I don't get it. She doesn't seem to be up to anything." Danny said with a confused look.

"Don't let your guard down, Danny. She's definitely up to something." Sam replied, raising her eyebrows in wonder.

"What do you think, Tucker?" Danny asked as he looked over to Tucker, only to find Tucker had already lost interest. Tucker was snapping his fingers and head bobbing along with the tune that played "Remember" through his earphones. Danny and Sam shook their heads at the hopeless geek.

As everyone emptied the class, it was clear from the uproar in the halls that everyone was so excited to have Ember as the new music teacher.

 **-A few hours earlier, flashback-**

"No ecto-cash at all, what an embarrassment!" Ember frustratingly kicked over a trash can outside Casper High, completely knocking it over. As the trash fell over, lots of pieces of crunched and ripped pieces of paper fell onto the ground. Out of curiosity Ember picked one up.

"Music teacher?" Ember asked herself out loud. Ember took a moment to think, 'All I'd have to do is teach mindless rebellious teens about music, this will be a piece of cake.' With that thought, Ember phased through a wall of the school to find the principle.

Ember phased through the principal's office. Hearing someone in the room, the principle turned around and was surprised she didn't hear the door open.

"Err, principle Iyashimi-what-a?" Ember asked, unable to read the name from the sheet of paper in her hands.

"Principle Ishiyama," She corrected. "You're Ember McLain, aren't you? I remember you well." The principle greeted, offering a seat to Ember, though Ember didn't bother to sit.

"I hear you're looking for a music teacher." Ember smirked slightly, shaking the flier in her hand. "Well, the position isn't open to misbehaving miscreants like yourself, Miss. McLain." The principle spat, keeping her calm tone, but then another thought came across to the principle, 'We do however need someone to relate to the kids and there's no one better to peek their interest in music than a world famous musician.'

"If you're willing to start today for the next music class in a few hours for minimum wage, you're hired." The principle offered.

"Ooh, I don't know about that. How about double your offer? As I am Ember McLain, and starting today." Ember bargained, making her way to the door as if she were to leave if her demands weren't met.

The principle wasn't happy, but total uproar could occur if a new teacher wasn't found soon. "Fine. Here is your teacher I.D." The principle handed Ember a teacher's pass which allowed for staff room privileges and staff discounts at the school.

With a smug smile, Ember left the room.

 **-Present time-**

"The staff room is barricaded with other kids!" Sam said, astounded by the fact it was impossible to go in or out of the staff room because of every student knowing Ember was in there. What the students didn't know was what was going on in the staff room.

"What is she doing here, principle Ishiyama!?" Mr. Lancer bellowed, pulling at his tie in frustration.

"Well grandpa, I'm staff now." Ember said, kicking her feet up on the teachers' lounge desk.

"She can't really be teaching, Mrs. Ishiyama! You must reconsider! Have you forgotten the mayhem she had caused a few months ago?" Mr. Lancer reminded.

"Get rid of me if you want, but just know how badly this school's gonna go under if you have to cancel music." Ember yawned, tired of the other teachers' opinions on her employment. Ember continued, "And you see those out there?" Ember stopped for a moment, turning around to point at the barricaded door, "If you get rid of me, they'll all come with me." Ember shrugged, making herself a coffee in the staff room.

Mr. Lancer was speechless, powerless. All he could do was sit and wait to see how the situation played out. The rest of the staff stood silent as well, unsure of what to do. Though it seemed unprofessional to let an unexperienced teenager teach a class, it would keep the media and school council's attention away from Casper High as they have a music teacher.

Outside the staff room, Danny, Tucker and Sam continued outside to walk around for break. "This is messed up, man." Tucker breathed slowly, looking at his detention slip, unsure how to explain this to his parents. Sam took a different approach, tearing the detention slip in half.

"Not sure what's more surprising. The fact Ember's our new teacher, or the fact she gave us homework on her first day." Danny wasn't sure how he was going to keep protecting Amity Park if Ember was keeping an eye on his human half.

"What artist are you doing for your music project?" Sam asked, looking at Danny and Tucker.

Tucker shrugged nonchalantly, "I like Sia. And I think Justin Bieber's music isn't so bad now. Techno is always good." Danny's reply was a simple confused expression. He didn't think of anyone he wanted his music presentation to be about because it was the least of his worries.

"What you guys doing tonight?" Tucker asked, changing topic.

"Ghost fighting, Nasty Burger, same old same old, Tuck." Danny replied. Sam however, "Dark poetry club, I'll skip Nasty Burger."

"Guys, c'mon. Picture this-" Tucker began.

"-Not this again!" Danny and Sam said in unison. "Oh please! It'll be the best Techno Con this year! They're revealing the new PDA 4.1 with ultra-enhanced specs!" Tucker drooled slightly, picturing himself with a new PDA. "Not that you're obsolete, my beauty." Tucker whispered, caressing his current PDA.

"I couldn't even count how many times I yawned at the last one you took us to." Sam admitted, yawning at the thought of having to go again.

"Danny?" Tucker asked, giving a slight puppy dog look. "No. Way." Danny put his foot down on this one, he was not going to be stuck with Tucker at another one of his geek conventions.

 **-Two Hours Later-**

"I hate you." Danny breathed harshly as Tucker squealed at all the new and advanced tech for poking and testing. Danny threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes as Tucker bowed down before the display of the PDA 4.1.

"Oh my sweet, together at last." Tucker kissed the glass containment the PDA was kept in.

"Beauty, isn't it?" A middle-aged, tall man asked, walking up behind the both of them.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, eying the random stranger. "THAT IS THE CEO OF APPLE TECHNOLOGY. HE AND THE OTHERS ARE THE ONES WHO FIRST RELEASED THE PDA." Tucker stood, shocked, he was meeting an idol.

"Nice to meet you, son," The CEO smiled, looking at their newest PDA with Tucker.

"It looks kind of the same as Tucker's 4.0 model." Danny noticed, frowning slightly.

"Ah, no. We are very innovative. Each year we design and improve each model we make. This one's main new features are that it no longer has a white antenna line on the back of it, it's $200 more than the 4.0 and finally we decided to get rid of the headphone jack." The CEO smiled. "We believe the future is here and the future is no more wires."

"Are you sure you weren't just out of ideas?" Danny asked, astounded by the fact there were people wanting this new PDA; hardly different to the last one and double the price.

"If I had $450, this baby would be mine." Tucker awed as he continued to caress the glass containing the PDA.

"Powerful piece of equipment there, hm son?" The CEO looked down at Tucker with a gleaming smile.

"Yes, sir." Replied Tucker. Danny intervened their geeky moment, "Hate to cramp your style, dude, but let's go." Danny pulled on Tucker's shoulder. Tucker whined as he was being pulled away, "Nice to meet you, my boy!" The CEO waved goodbye with a slight smirk.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" Tucker pouted.

"That guy," Danny mumbled, "There's something about him that seems wrong, and I mean besides the fact that their products are way overpriced and unoriginal." Danny explained, but was unable to quite put his finger on it. "I was just getting a bad vibe from him."

"You're just paranoid, Danny." Tucker pulled Danny onward to look at the other newest technology available to see.

Danny turned around to look at the CEO of Apple Technologies once more only to find he was walking out of the convention to meet a man tall, dark and almost sinister looking man. The man had slick-back, deep-black hair, very dark brown eyes and wore a suit that said he owned a large sum of money.

Danny couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he saw a handshake and cheque be exchanged. And just as suddenly as the man arrived, he left.

"Did you know who that was?" Danny asked Tucker with a worried face. "Who?" Tucker asked, turning around to find no one where Danny was gazing.

"Nevermind," Danny said under his breath, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Mystery, mystery, mysteryyyy**

 **Next chapter won't be long**


	5. Ember's Surprising Admirir

**New chapter, innit? ;) Been exactly a week since I last updated. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic :')**

* * *

 **-Chapter 5-**

 **-A Few Days Later-**

"I'm in trouble, Danny!" Tucker panicked, wide-eyed, grabbing onto Danny's shoulders.

"What did you do, Tuck?" Danny pulled Tucker up as he was begging on his knees, "Ember's music project is due in today and I completely forgot about it!" Tucker could only imagine the ultimate horrors that await him once he tells Ember he hadn't done her set homework.

"What did Sam suggest you do?"

"She isn't in today, dude! She's down with the cold or something." Tucker answered, hugging himself in worry. "Can I just say we both did your project together?" Tucker pleaded on his knees, pouting slightly.

Danny rolled his eyes and helped Tucker up off his knees, "Fine." Danny agreed.

Tucker, oddly enough for Danny, hugged him really tight. It became apparent to Danny now that Ember must've either scared him, or he wanted her approval.

"Tuck, you don't… you don't have a crush on Ember, do you?" Danny asked, squinting his eyes in worry at his friend. Tucker's face instantly grew redder by the nano-second, "Of course not, Danny!" Tucker squealed.

"Oh God, no Tuck!" Danny advised. "She's the enemy! And a ghost!" Danny panicked. "I know it doesn't make sense to you, Danny, but hear me out! You've got Sam, Sam's got you, Dash has Paulina, Kwan has that chick in room 4A, Valerie is with Jake from math. No girl wants me, but I realized that's because I'm looking in the wrong place. When I thought about the other world we have, Ember instantly came to mind!" Tucker explained, trying to get his point across that he was lonely and Ember was ideal.

"Isn't Skulker trying to get back with her?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow, "Besides Tuck, she's evil. And a ghost." Danny murmured, trying not to sound overly unsupportive of his best friend's crushes on his enemies. "But Danny, she's beautiful." Tucker drooled, dying to get to music class for a change.

"C'mon you, we have class." Danny said, shaking his head as he grabbed Tucker's wrist.

 **-Music Class-**

"Alright, dipsticks, register." Ember called out throughout the class, reading the names on the list, "Baxter?"

"Here!"

"Geek?"

"Here…" Tucker mumbled with a dreamy, yet nervous look.

"Goth?" No reply was made.

"Good, no goth today. Next, Fenton? What kind of name is Fenton? Your parents must really hate you to not have changed your last name, dipstick." Ember commented, looking over at Danny with a smirk.

"Why don't you just call us by our names like a normal teacher?" Danny asked.

"What's your first name, Fenton?" Ember sneered.

Danny panicked a moment, unsure if Ember would piece things together or not if she knew his name. "It's Dan- I mean, it's Danilo." Danny lied, hoping Ember wouldn't check.

"What kind of stupid name is Dah-knee-low?" Ember asked in disbelief that anyone would be called that. Ember checked the register, "Your name's Daniel!" Ember corrected, furious Danny lied.

"Actually, he goes by Danny." A classmate corrected, shrugging their shoulders.

"Danny, is it?" Ember glared slightly, "I know a dipstick called that. Anybody know the ghostly pain in the ass, Phantom?" Ember floated across the room, seeing numerous hands shoot up.

"The ghost boy saved my life once!" Paulina squealed, aweing over the thought of Danny. "And ruined mine, might I add." Ember spat, floating back over to the classroom board.

"Alright, enough of that register shit. Now, PROJECTS!" Ember thundered as everyone shot up their arms with USB sticks and SD cards in their hands.

After ruling out all the projects that were about her, there were only 3 projects left in the class.

"Paulina, you're up." Ember sat on the piano lid, legs crossed and yawned at the next half hour of boredom she was going to deal with.

"I didn't know what the ghost boy's favorite music was, so I was going to dedicate this song to him!" Paulina jumped out her chair and jumped onto the piano Ember was sitting on top of.

Paulina began to sing,

"Ooh, Danny Phantom, you protect our town.

Ooh, my ghost boy, you never let me down.

Yes, my baby, you are the one.

Yes, my honey, I love you a ton-" Before Paulina continued, Ember held up her hand to signal her to stop. Ember had never looked so disgusted. "I think I'm gonna hurl," Ember commented, grabbing Paulina's shoulder, pushing her back to her seat.

"Alright, you, Tucker Foley." Ember raised an eyebrow at Tucker. Tucker felt his heart race, "Yes, ma'am! I did my project with Danny, so it's a joint effort!" Tucker mentioned, scratching the back of his head.

Danny nodded in agreement. "I never said partners were allowed," Ember denied, "Who's project is it mainly?" Ember questioned them, asking who was going to take credit for it all.

Tucker looked over at Danny with pain in his eyes. Danny saw that Tucker was pleading him not tell Ember it was him. Danny answered slowly, "It's Tucker's. I helped him to do it, so we split the credit." Danny lied smoothly, awkwardly looking to the side.

Tucker felt bad that Danny was going to get detention to stick up for him and his crush, but he was also extremely glad Ember wasn't mad at him. Tucker knew Danny would get no credit for the class project.

"Don't I get any anything for this project since I helped?" Danny asked, annoyed that Ember wasn't being fair.

"How about detention?" Ember rhetorically suggested, chuckling as she pointed at Danny.

"I don't know why, but I don't like you, dipstick. There's something about you that just pisses me off," Ember said honestly, glaring at Danny. "This detention is because you didn't do your own project and because you talk back to me." Ember explained as she continued writing out a detention slip for Danny.

When the end of the lesson finally came, Danny sighed and packed his bags to go to detention. Ember grabbed Danny's shoulder from behind, and as Danny turned his head to glance at Ember, she gave him a discomforting smirk. "Let's go, dipstick." Ember said as she pulled Danny's shoulder across the hallway to the detention room. Danny seemed to be the only one in detention that day.

"Guess it's just you and me." Ember stated, looking through the desk until she could find a piece of work for him to do.

"What about this?" Ember asked, holding up a piece of Pythagoras theorem level 4 booklet.

"I don't even know what that is!" Danny complained. "Then it's perfect," Ember smiled sarcastically as she threw the booklet on the desk in front of Danny.

"This is unfair!"

"I'm not fair." Ember admitted, laughing to herself.

Danny sat down by the desk she threw the booklet on and got out his pens, readying to start this piece of math. At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off. 'Wait, is that for Ember or another ghost nearby? Ah, I have no idea!' Danny thought, frustrated.

Ember shook a second, "What are you doing here!?" Ember screeched, seeing Skulker out the window with an abnormally large net.

Skulker phased through the wall into the detention room, "I have this for you," Skulker stated, passing over his large net over to Ember to try win her back. Out of the net a green glowing head poked out and screeched. The screech was so high pitched two of the detention room's windows cracked and Ember's coffee mug cracked and came apart in small cracked pieces.

"It's a rare breed of lizarious-emerald; only found in some of the deepest parts of the Ghost Zone." Skulker boasted proudly, with a large smirk plastered upon his face.

"I care because?" Ember asked her ex-boyfriend who stood there now in utter confusion. "W-What? You should be crawling back to me!" Skulker roared, moving closer to Ember while flipping tables out of the way. "Crawl back to me, or you'll become my next pray!" He angrily yelled so loudly, Danny was surprised no one came into the room. Danny saw the rage on Skulker's face and the seriousness in his eyes, but he couldn't reveal himself as Danny Phantom to Ember.

Danny quickly got up and stood in front of Skulker, "Stop!" Danny panicked, holding his hands out in front of him so he came no closer to Ember.

"Who are you, whelp? Get out of my way!" Skulker grabbed Danny's shirt collar and lifted him to his height so they were face to face.

'Why doesn't Skulker remember my human form? I haven't re-erased his memory!' Danny thought, confused, but it did not matter as it worked well in this situation. If Skulker knew his identity, he would tell Ember and she could tell the whole school or his parents.

"Answer me, whelp!" Skulker demanded, only to be answered by Ember, "Put him down now! I'll get my ass handed to me if you hurt this kid!" Ember said, worrying about the possibility of Skulker hurting Danny and ergo losing her easy, well-paying job.

"Why do you care what happens to this human?" Skulker asked, glaring at Danny. "Why are you two alone in this room?" Skulker continued.

"Don't even go there, it's not like that!" Ember yelled, mentally cringing at the fact he thought she was dating one of the students.

"If I eliminate you, Ember will for sure come back to me." Skulker whispered, tightening his grip on Danny's shirt collar.

Just before Danny was about to go ghost to save his life, Ember blasted a music fist of ecto-energy at Skulker's chest, blasting him into a few desks and chairs behind him, leaving Danny dropped onto the floor.

"You'll pay for that," Skulker groaned, getting up as he activated the ecto blaster on his wrist.

But before Skulker blasted Ember or Danny, the school bell rang meaning break was soon over. Skulker panicked at the ring and instantly phased through the ceiling and left the building.

Ember walked towards Danny and offered a hand to help him up, though almost unwillingly. Danny raised an eyebrow and took Ember's hand regardless. As Danny got up Ember explained, "I know you must've been really confused with the guitar powers, and the floating and his disappearing through walls." Ember began, "Well, that dipstick is my ex-boyfriend. Don't tell the principle about this, or I'll _let_ him blast you to pieces next time." Ember threatened, her eyes beaming illuminous green.

At that moment, Ember left to her next class, slamming the door behind her.

"Having Ember as a teacher is going to be harder than I thought," Danny sighed, collapsing into the chair next to him in exhaustion.

 **-After School-**

"Danny, wait! Aren't you coming over mine with Tuck to watch movies tonight?" Sam asked, stopping Danny in the midst of walking home.

"Yeah, maybe later. Mom's testing this new ghost tech that can sense disturbances in the Ghost Zone, so I figure if it works it could be useful in ghost fighting." Danny answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, if you change your mind you're always welcome at mine." Sam smiled, walking away to meet up with Tucker.

Danny continued to walk to his house, only to find Skulker waiting for him on top of the Fenton Works' roof.

"Hello child, we meet again." Skulker mumbled, flying down from the roof. "Your weak if you thought you could protect Ember from me back there, whelp."

"Turns out she didn't need protecting. She could kick your ghostly butt on her own." Danny recalled, remembering when Ember blasted him to the back of the class.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully. You and Ember are to never secretly meet again and you are not to go near her. I will have no problem mounting both your pelts upon my wall if you do." Skulker warned, glaring daggers at Danny as he took off.

"Better warn Tucker his crush is being closely watched by the psycho ex-boyfriend ghost." Danny sighed, worrying for his friend.

Danny went into his house and was instantly greeted by his raging father, "DANNY, IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?" Jack Fenton, in his bright orange jumpsuit, pounced on Danny and grabbed him by his shoulders, fiercely shaking him back and forth. "OUT WITH IT, MAN! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FATHER? YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE!"

Danny panicked, _'Did he see me go ghost?!'_ Danny was almost shaking with fear at the thought of being ripped apart molecule by molecule.

"Jack, honey, calm down," Maddie rolled her eyes, "Danny didn't take your fudge."

"Leave Danny alone, dad. I don't even think he likes fudge." Jazz pitched in, snootily placing her hands on her hips. "Go upstairs and do your homework, we'll handle dad." Jazz told Danny as Danny sighed in relief that it was only about fudge and continued to his room.

Jazz smiled slightly and thought to herself, 'There's no way dad would've known about his ghost side, so I don't know why he was so jumpy.' Jazz shook her head and giggled.

"THAT DEVIOUS LAUGHING. YOU STOLE MY FUDGE!" Jack bellowed, squinting his eyes at Jazz.

"EVERYONE IS GROUNDED UNTIL MY FUDGE IS-"

"-No one's grounded. Honey, no one's going to be grounded because of missing fudge." Maddie said as she continued looking for the missing treat.

"Jazz, will you ask Danny if he's staying for dinner? Thank you, sweetie." Maddie asked as she continued to look, only to find there was fudge stuck on the back of Jack's jumpsuit.

"Honey," Maddie began angrily as she pulled the squished pieces of fudge from Jack's back.

"OH MADDIE!" Jack beamed, grabbing the fudge from his wife's hands and shortly after, scoffed it down.

"Now that's taken care of, I'm going to cook." Maddie rolled her eyes as she entered the kitchen. Jack plopped himself on the couch as he was fiddling with a piece of ghost tech when suddenly a loud alarm sounded, blaring from the device.

"Jack, don't play with that!" Maddie jumped, taking the device from Jack. "I haven't looked at the kinks yet, if you're not careful this spectral frequency tracker could hurt you." Maddie warned, putting it away in a closet, mentally reminding herself that she needs to run tests later to check it's functioning.

At that moment Danny popped his head around from the corner, "Do you think it could help with the ghost hunting?" Danny raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Definitely. If I'm right, not only will it be able to sense that there are disturbances nearby, it will also track them." Maddie gleamed, proud of herself.

"And if you're wrong?" Danny asked.

"It'll make a good addition to the projects we need to fix and touch up." Maddie admitted embarrassingly, shaking her head at the box in the lab full of her husband's non-functional ghost catching inventions.

* * *

"Danny panicked a moment, unsure if Ember would piece things together or not if she knew his name. "It's Dan- I mean, it's Danilo." Danny lied, hoping Ember wouldn't check."

 **Anyone want to know a fun-fact about the author of this fic? My name's Danilo. (Pronounced Dah-knee-low)**

 **Another fun-fact, I go by Dan/Danny. Another fun-fact, I'm Asian. If anything wants to know anything about me, I'm very open. So, ask away :)**

 **Lastly, if you have the time tell me how I did on this chapter and tell me where you think this story will go! Cheers. :)**


	6. Detention Clash

**Welcome back to Casper High's Gift! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. :')**

* * *

 **-Chapter 6-**

 **-Next Morning-**

Danny's alarm clock blared, waking Danny up instantly. Danny shot up, yawning as he stretched over to turn off the pounding alarm.

"Maybe another 10 minutes…" Danny sleepily said, drifting back into a deep sleep.

Another loud noise rang in Danny's ears, "Danny, you'll miss school! Three things to remember: study, work hard and do your best!" Jazz yelled through the door. Danny groaned, throwing the pillow over his head. "Go away, Jazz!" Danny lazily flopped out of bed, getting dressed into his shirt and jeans. Danny ran out the door of the house before anyone said anything about anything else.

"I'm not too late for the bus." Danny mumbled, scratching the back of his head, when suddenly a zooming large yellow bus past him right before his eyes. "That can't be mine," Danny hoped, but knew his bus mates were on the bus already.

Danny suddenly received a text from Tucker, 'WHY AREN'T YOU ON THE BUS?'

Danny face-palmed shortly before going ghost to fly to school. _'Ghost powers are a lot of work and all, but man does it make it easier to be on time.'_ Soon after, Danny had landed on the school premises, quickly checking for anyone around before he turned back into Danny Fenton.

'Where are you?' Another text was received from Tucker. Danny texted explaining he just got to school, but as he sent it Tucker ran outside and found him first.

"Hey," Danny greeted with a tired smile.

Tucker did not look happy, "What's up, Tuck?" Danny asked. "We don't have music class today, so I have less chance of talking to Ember." Tucker complained, wallowing in his sorrows.

"Ember's still probably in school, but teaching- I mean disciplining, other classes." Danny inputed, shrugging his shoulders and he hand-gestured that they needed to go to class.

"Danny, do you think I'd be able to ask Ember out?" Tucker asked, hoping for an honest answer.

Danny knew instantly that she would pound Tucker's face into the dirt the second he asked, so he wasn't sure whether to tell him the truth or be a good friend. "Tucker, her ex-boyfriend is Skulker, remember? If he catches you two together at all, you're toast."

"You can kick his butt though, man!" Tucker did a little happy dance in joy as he playfully punched Danny's arm.

"Well-" Danny began, only to be interrupted by Tucker's sudden outburst of thanks and gratitude towards Danny. Danny felt a little uneasy, he could be in real trouble if he went ghost in front of Ember because she could easily tell the whole school, meaning his parents would find out.

Tucker pulled Danny's wrist into first class, English.

"Fenton! Foley! You're late for my class," Mr. Lancer stated, pointing to the class clock above his head. "Class starts at 9:05am, it is now 9:07am. Should I write you two a one way ticket to detention?" Mr. Lancer asked himself, smiling gleefully. "Second class ticket will get you there tomorrow at lunch time, but because I'm so generous, I'll write you both a first class ticket that will get you there today at lunch instead." Mr. Lancer grinned, writing them both a detention slip. "Any more tardiness, and I'd have to call both your parents."

"The amount of teachers that hate us here is unreal." Danny realized, frustratingly pulling at the back of his jet-black, spiky hair.

"Who's on detention duty?" Tucker asked, hoping for one particular teacher.

"The rota points to Mrs. McLain… and myself." Mr. Lancer dreadfully read aloud in a droopy tone.

Tucker beamed, "Remind me to get into trouble more often, Danny." Tucker dreamily stated, realizing he'd be in detention in a room with Ember for over half an hour.

"Great." Danny sarcastically said, worried about the fact he, Ember and Mr. Lancer would be in the same room during lunch.

 **-During English class-**

"Everyone, please turn to page 63 in your English textbooks. We're going to be studying a new project that you all may know something about already. We're going to be looking at ghosts," Mr. Lancer revealed, seeing the many confused expressions on the students faces and was surprised to see a more worried Danny, Tucker and Sam. All three of them gulped in unison, worried about what they could all possibly do if the school brought ghosts or Danny's parents into school.

"The school board has decided to introduce ghost studies as part of our school curriculum because the news has had numerous reports of ghost sightings and how they are no longer myth, but reality. To keep you on the safe side, we need to now be teaching all the necessary information to help you not only understand ghosts, but what to do if you're approached by one." Mr. Lancer explained, doodling a small silly little cartoon drawing of a ghost on the white board.

"Did Lancer really draw a ghost like that?" Tucker whispered over to Danny, already knowing this class was going to be a failure.

"As long as they don't ask my parents to teach, everything should be fine." Danny calmly expressed, noticing the classroom door handle jiggle vigorously.

Sam, Tucker and Danny heard a distinctive voice, "Jack honey, it's a push not a pull."

"I got it, baby!" Jack Fenton replied, pushing the door open crazily, jumping into the class.

"You just had to jinx it…" Sam groaned at Danny.

"Time to learn about ghosts!" Jack yelled. Maddie Fenton bellowed, "Alright, who knows anything about-" Maddie stopped mid-sentence, noticing Danny in the room.

"-Oh, hi sweetie!" Maddie cheered.

"Oh thank god, Danny, you're here. You can help teach these kids about ghosts!" Jack pulled out of his orange jumpsuit chest pocket a book, "How to Teach for Dummies!"

Jack opened the book to the first page, "Let's see," Jack read aloud, "Step one: tell the students your name!"

"We are the Fentons!" Jack cried, his voice booming throughout the room. "You may also know us as Danny's parents!" Jack continued, grabbing Danny's shoulder proudly.

Danny held his hand over his face, covering it in embarrassment.

"Does anyone know anything about ghosts?" Maddie re-asked, looking over at Danny, hinting she wanted him to boast his wide knowledge that he learned from his parents.

Danny stayed silent, Paulina shouted, "I know everything about Danny Phantom!" Paulina awed, dreaming about her little ghost crush.

"The ghost kid!" Jack bellowed to the class.

"What do you know about the ghost kid?!" Maddie jumped into action, landing in front of Paulina, finger pointing to her face.

"He saved my life once, and since then we haven't been able to stop thinking about each other." Paulina answered, sighing dreamily.

"You're delusional." Sam commented, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"And you're jealous." Tucker mumbled at Sam, laughing silently at his friend.

Sam glared at Tucker and Paulina pulled out from under her desk her collected clippings and pictures of Danny Phantom in her fan book. "Here is a picture of the ghost boy saving us from the scary, big metal ghost. And here is a picture of him playing with a little green ghost dog in the park. And my favorite, here is a picture I drew for the ghost boy, but I still need to give it to him!" Paulina passed around her book, showing everyone in class her unbelievably crude drawing of Danny.

"Can you even color within the lines?" Sam asked, almost shocked at the fact Paulina not only colored outside the lines, but drew herself in Danny's arms.

"Does Danny Phantom know you have a creepy obsession over him?" Tucker asked, laughing hysterically at the drawing.

"We're supposed to be together, but he never has time to confess his feelings for me because he's always saving people from the bad ghosts." Paulina answered snootily, kissing the picture of her and Danny she drew.

"Don't get too comfortable with a ghost. We'll rip them all apart molecule by molecule!" Jack raised his fist, prepared to take on any ghost he sees. Maddie commented, "Lots of ghosts splattered everywhere!"

"Don't hurt my Danny!" Paulina cried as the rest of the class laughed, "Ew, not the loser in our class, I mean my Danny, the ghost boy!" Paulina growled, shutting everyone in the class up instantly.

Danny was constantly fed up with being treated like a loser. Nothing he did ever did in his human form got Paulina's attention until the one day Danny accidentally pushed Dash into a locker and some of the students showed respect towards Danny, and at that point Danny realized Paulina would only ever be into someone if that person got her attention, fame or fortune, so Danny gave up on her because she was materialistic and that was all she ever was.

Remembering that day when Danny expressed to his two best friends that his obsession with Paulina had to stop because it was a waste of his time, still almost brought a thankful tear to Sam's eye.

Danny rolled his eyes, still unable to believe the fact he originally wrapped the idea of Paulina Fenton around his head. Danny shivered at the thought of what if he ended up with Paulina; the torture of a lifetime trying to please her every needy wish for the hottest makeup, clothes, shoes, shops, keeping up a good reputation and more.

Tucker shuffled his desk and chair closer over to Danny and caught his attention with a tap on the shoulder, "Danny, here's the plan: in detention, you make me sound like a real lady killer and help me catch Ember's attention!"

Danny didn't think it was a good idea. But as a friend, he wanted to help. So long as Ember doesn't figure out that he's Danny Phantom and he could keep his friends safe, that's all that mattered.

Danny nodded his head in agreement and began thinking of ways to help Ember see Tucker as more than a friend.

 **-Lunch Time, Detention Room-**

"Get this straight, grandpa, I don't do partnerships." Ember muttered, crossing her arms in disappointment by the fact Mr. Lancer and herself were paired together to watch over detention. In detention that lunch was Dash Baxter. Reason: shoving two students in the same locker. Donnie D, who is an old friend of Danny's in elementary school before he became popular and one of the A-listers of Casper High. Reason: dunking three students' heads down two sets of toilets. Danny and Tucker, reason: both late for Mr. Lancer's class.

"You know, I wouldn't have it any other way, Miss. McLain."

Danny thought to himself for a moment, _'Miss. McLain? This would be a good time to try set up Ember and Tucker, as horrifying as that sounds.'_ With that lingering thought Danny asked out loud, "Miss. McLain, huh? Not married? You know, my friend Tuck here is also a single, yet good looking guy!"

"If only I cared," Ember rolled her eyes, turning the idea down instantaneously.

"OUCH!" Donnie and Dash yelled with a fist bump. "Turned down, Foley, how does it feel?" Donnie laughed at the sour look Ember threw at Danny and Tucker.

"You not the slightest bit interested?" Danny asked, gesturing over to Tucker who was winking constantly.

"I'd rather have dinner with the person I hate the most than date either of you." Ember answered, rolling her eyes at the two. Tucker whispered over to Danny, "That's awkward because I think you are the person she hates the most!"

"Fenton, Foley, quiet!" Mr. Lancer shouted, silencing them both. Dash piped up, "Why would Ember McLain date either of you losers when she could be with a guy like me?" Dash asked laughing it up.

"Drop dead, loser." Ember growled, glaring daggers at Dash which shut him up.

"Lord of the flies, miss. McLain! You can't talk to students like that, you'll be fired!" Mr. Lancer stated, disapproving of her methods of communication.

"Like they'll find a better way to spark these dipsticks' interests in music other than employing me to teach them!" Ember retorted, crossing her arms as she leaned against the desk. Her smug face said it all; she knew the school couldn't find a better tutor than her to teach music. Principal Ishiyama knew students would only be interested in the subject if they had a teacher like teen pop-punk princess sensation Ember McLain.

Mr. Lancer grew tired of Ember's attitude towards the school, but also knew she wouldn't be fired so easily. He did not approve of Ember teaching, nor did he approve of her methods, but he couldn't argue. She was a young, aspiring artist who knew so much about music and had more experience in her pinky finger than any other music teacher could possibly have in the field, so he was powerless against her.

The detention class stood still as Mr. Lancer and Ember's eyes clashed, resulting in a very bitter glaring contest.

Unknowing to everyone in the class, they were being watched. Long and far into the distance stood a tall ghost, filled with rage. "They ignored my warning," A dark voice boomed as the ghost put down his binoculars. "This child is becoming a problem." Skulker added, burning a picture of Ember in his hands. Skulker blasted off the roof on his way to Amity Park's Casper High.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as Ember and Mr. Lancer continued to glare at one another, but the silence was soon broken by Skulker who shattered one of the windows, entering the room. "You really like to test my patience, girl." Skulker mumbled rudely, pissing Ember off to no end.

"Don't talk down on me, you ass! How many times have I told you there is nothing going on between me and this dipstick!?" Ember's hair grew in volume by the second as she pointed at Danny. It was clear she was fueled with rage. "I will not stand by and watch you lie to me! I will have both your pelts at the foot of my bed, you can count on that!"

Tucker panicked, _'Was Skulker really this bothered about other guys around Ember even though they've broken up?'_

Tucker looked at Danny worryingly. Danny knew Skulker was angry and he couldn't stop him in his human form.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Danny shouted, running out the room.

* * *

 **I'm surprised you guys actually read these author notes. Thank you for taking an interest in random crap I talk about lmao xD**

 **Review guys, tell me how you think the next chapter will go down :')**


	7. Danny's 14th Birthday

**Been a while, guys, sorry! But hey, better late than never xD**

 **-Chapter 7-**

"Look at Fenturd run! What a loser!" Dash laughed, only to be flung against a wall by Skulker, "You human breeds are getting on my last nerves!"

Without a second to lose, Danny Phantom phased into the room, "Hey ugly," Danny called, angering Skulker even more.

"Whelp," Skulker growled under his breath.

"The hell are you doing here, dipstick?! This doesn't concern you!" Ember yelled, powering up a ball of ecto-energy in her hand.

"Two ghosts in one day? You guys don't like making it easy for me, huh?" Danny asked rhetorically, flying at full speed towards Skulker, pushing him back out through the broken window onto the tarmac of the school grounds.

"Seems the child in there isn't the only nuisance on my plate, prey!" Skulker pushed Danny off of him with a blast from his wrist cannon. "You need to stop being so protective over her, she doesn't want you!" Danny commented on his behavior, dodging another few blasts from his ecto-firing device.

Ember joined them, phasing through the wall. _'Not sure if I'm more pissed at the dipstick or my sorry excuse for an ex-boyfriend crappy hunter.'_ Ember thought to herself. She didn't feel the need to interfere because she didn't want to help either of them.

"Baby-pop's right about that one; like hell, I'd rather be caught dating that Fenton dipstick than back with you again." Ember admitted.

"Wait, what?" Danny let his guard down, unsure if he heard Ember right. _'She'd rather date me than be back with Skulker?'_

"My turn," Skulker mumbled, firing a net at Danny, capturing him straight away while he was lost in thought.

Danny fell to the floor under the ghostly net, "Why are you even here?!"

"That is none of your concern!" Skulker answered as Danny blasted out of his trap easily.

"I've told you over and over to leave me alone!" Ember's eyes glowed a dark, sinister green. It was clear she was in no mood to be joked around with. Before Skulker could say another word, Ember blasted him to the next town over.

"Never knew anger made you stronger too." Danny noted, surprised by how far Ember blasted Skulker away with one move; almost as powerful as his ghostly wail.

"Music and strong emotions really adds a whole new dimension." Ember smirked, preparing another aggressive attack towards Danny but stopped when they were interrupted by a gathering crowd full of fan girls, the press and the students of Casper High.

"It's Danny Phantom!" A fan girl called out, awing over the town's hero.

"Inviso-bill, tell us how your fight against teen pop star Ember McLain is going!" A reporter shouted.

Some of the students were distraught when trying to decide who to cheer for: their town ghostly hero or their favorite pop star. Other students wondered why a musician like Ember McLain would even fight Danny Phantom. And the rest of the students tried to get as much of their music teacher fighting a ghost on camera.

"Oh, ghost boy!" Paulina called out over the crowd, pushing nerds out of her way as she made her way to the front. "What do you think of Paulina Phantom? Remember when you saved me?" Paulina batted her eyes pouting slightly, hoping to derive Danny's attention from his fight and the crowd.

Danny simply rolled his eyes at his biggest fan girl and the press, and focused on his fight. Ember smirked when looking at the crowd, "Decent fan base you got yourself there, baby-pop." Hands on her hips, she made a mental note of how popular the town's hero was compared to her own fan base.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to waste your time here?" Danny asked, knowing Ember was teaching but didn't want to let on that he knew in case Ember figured out his identity.

"Don't YOU have anything better to do than harass me daily?" Ember retorted, sticking out her tongue like a child.

"Let's just get this over with." Danny muttered, pulling out his thermos, trapping Ember within the thermos in seconds.

"What are you going to do now that you've captured a ghost!?" The press continued, holding their microphones up as high as they could to try reach Danny.

Danny turned intangible and flew through the roof of the school down outside his detention room, leaving the press confused.

Danny ran back into the detention room, only to find Tucker and Sam there. In the next moment, Mr. Lancer marched back into the detention room holding Dash and Donnie by their shoulders as they left detention to go see what the commotion was about outside of school.

After ten minutes of waiting, Mr. Lancer broke the silence, "Where on earth did Miss. McLain go!?" Mr. Lancer walked in circles, more than fed up of Ember's tardiness and lack of effort. It was at that moment Danny panicked, realizing Ember's still a teacher and that he's trapped her in the thermos.

"I, uh, gotta go to the bathroom again!" Danny jumped out of his seat, running to the door. Before Danny moved another step, Mr. Lancer put a hand on his shoulder, "And where do you think you're going, Mr. Fenton?"

"Well, a human's gotta pee, right?" Danny shrugged. "May I suggest a doctor, Mr. Fenton. You seem to be running out of my lessons 5 or more times per session everyday." Mr. Lancer let Danny's shoulder go, hinting that he had a bladder issue.

Dash and Donnie had trouble keeping down their laughter. "Hey, Fenturd, need new tighty-wighties?" Dash said, laughing with Donnie.

Danny ignored the stupid comments and went to the nearest janitor's closet and released Ember before running back out of the closet, hiding the thermos behind his back.

"Where am I?!" Ember yelled, noticing this wasn't the world of green floating islands she was used to being tossed in after a fight with Danny Phantom. She noticed it seemed to be a closet. A very familiar closet she was asked to help clean out as part of her teaching duties, but obviously refused. Ember fueled a ball of green ecto energy in her hands as a source of light and saw the door handle. Opening the door, she saw Danny almost jogging down the corridor away from her. "OI, DIPSTICK!" Ember called out.

Danny nervously turned around, "Yeah?" Danny's voice was shaky; did Ember know he was Phantom?

"Did you see who just went in and out of the closet a couple seconds ago?!" Ember asked trying to find out Danny's identity.

Danny played clueless, "I have no idea-" Before Danny could continue, Ember noticed, "-HEY, YOU'RE MEANT TO BE IN DETENTION."

Danny mentally slapped himself, remembering he also had to go to detention before it ended. "You're also meant to be in detention. Supervising!" Danny pointed out as Ember growled. Ember floated over to Danny and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to detention. While on their way back to detention Ember thought to herself, pondering why she was put back into the closet instead of the Ghost Zone, _'If Phantom chose to put me back into the school, does that mean he knows I'm teaching here? Or even worse, when he put me back here, he had enough time to run off without me seeing his human form… so, does that mean the dipstick goes to this school?'_ Ember tried piecing together what had happened and Danny's identity.

"Uh, Miss. McLain?" Danny awkwardly poked at Ember's arm.

"What!?" Ember asked, snapping at Danny for interupting her thoughts.

"You just walked passed the detention room." Danny answered, looking back to see they had already passed detention. "Oh crap," Ember mumbled, turning around. She continued to drag Danny back and without a second to lose they were back in the room.

Mr. Lancer looked pleased, "I've just made a notice of your little escapade to the principle, and I hope she deals with you soon." Mr. Lancer gleamed, looking at Ember with a smug look plastered all over his face.

"Counting on it." Ember retorted with her arms folded, glaring.

Danny sat back down, only for the school bell to ring and tell everyone outside that break was over, and for everyone in detention that detention was over.

As Danny and Tucker came out of detention, they heard Ember and Lancer arguing once again as the door came to a close. "You'd think they'd get along eventually." Tucker said. Sam was waiting outside detention for the two.

"What? McLame and an adult getting alone? Doubt it." Sam commented, snorting at the idea.

"Guys, we got class to go to." Danny interjected, waving a hand in front of their faces. They all nodded in agreement and headed over to their next class.

 **-With Mr. Lancer and Ember, detention room-**

"Are you trying to bring down the school's reputation!?" Mr. Lancer threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"Me!? You should've seen last year's music CATs! Without me this year, none of these dipsticks could ever hope to pass these stupid career aptitude tests!"

"You enfuriate me, Miss. McLain!" Mr. Lancer admitted, feeling the weight come off his shoulders. "I just hope you don't show your face at the talent show this week."

"Talent show? None of these kids have an ounce of talent split between them, screw a talent show! Why would anyone in their right mind choose to go to a crap-fest?" Ember asked, honestly confused at the idea.

Mr. Lancer was shocked how anyone could feel this way, but nethertheless ignored her comments and left the detention room without another word.

Ember shrugged, teleporting herself in a whirlwind of blue flames back to her realm as she was finished for the day.

 **-Fenton Works, 6pm-**

"Jazz honey, call your brother down for dinner. I'm making roast!" Jazz's mother's eyes beamed with a passion for cooking and providing for her family. "AND FOR DESSERT, MY FAMOUS FLAPJACK FENTON'S!" Jack added, butting into conversation as he pulled out the famous flapjacks from the pocket of his orange jumpsuit.

Maddie looked away from her husband, knowing she did not want herself and her kids to re-suffer the trauma of a few months ago when they first tried flapjack Fenton's.

"… I'll go get Danny." Jazz said, running upstairs to find her little brother.

Jazz reluctantly knocked on Danny's door as she heard the beautiful strumming of Danny's guitar he got just two years ago for his birthday.

 **-2 Years Ago, Danny's 14th Birthday-**

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Maddie clapped her hands together sweetly as she pulled out Danny's birthday cake from behind her back.

"And son, we know you wanted the new game console or something like that so we decided to get you this!" Jack threw a birthday box at Danny. Danny caught it against his chest, very confused at its size, as it was clearly not what he wanted. He shrugged it off and opened it.

"What?" Danny mouthed, looking at the brand new, hand crafted acoustic guitar with "Fenton" engraved. "A guitar?" Danny questioned with a more than puzzled look on his face.

"Well Danny, your father and I have realized you must have so much spare time on your hands after school so we figured a hobby would be good!" Maddie explained with a soft smile as she also passed him a "Lesson 1" booklet on guitar parts and notes.

 _'Ghost fighting takes up most of my time as it is.'_ Danny thought to himself, unsure where to fit an instrument in his daily life.

"Oh, thanks guys." Danny thanked regardless with a small smile. _'When am I going to have the time to learn an instrument?'_ Danny tried to think of when he could as any spare time he had was fighting ghosts or during school breaks.

Danny blew the candles out. "Did you make a wish, Danny?" Jazz asked with a polite and almost curious smile.

Danny nodded. "I can't tell you or it won't come true." Danny smirked at the annoyed face Jazz pulled.

Danny went upstairs with his guitar, thankful for the small party his family threw him every year. Closing the door to his bedroom, Danny flopped on the bed and wondered aloud, "Unexpected, but totally not sucky." Danny looked at the guitar, admiring the hand carved name on it, feeling the guitar was polished and dusted. The guitar itself was shelf worthy, it looked like it hadn't even been used, let alone touched. Danny placed the guitar on his lap and sighed as he tried to figure out where his fingers were supposed to be.

"This can't be that hard. It's just a few simple notes." Danny breathed softly, trying to replay the notes shown to him on his lesson 1 guitar book. Though Danny thought it should be easy, anything he played sounded like a cat clawing at the guitar while screeching a horrible cry.

"UGH!" Danny yelled in frustration, strumming all the strings at once while his other fingers lay on different frets.

Danny stopped for a moment and realized it sounded… right. He did something that sounded how it was supposed to and he was more than shocked. Danny looked down at the guitar in his hands and replayed the same note the exact same way he just did and smiled.

"YES!" Danny cried, holding the guitar up in the air in triumph. Danny tried another chord and played it without a problem.

For the next two hours, leading into 1am now, Danny continued to play around with different chords and different frets and was pleased with how he was progressing.

Jazz passed Danny's room and stopped when she heard a swift tune being played on Danny's new guitar, "Way to go, little brother." Jazz whispered continuing on to her room to sleep.

* * *

 **Wish I got a guitar for my 14th birthday. Can't remember what I got, lmao**

 **Ah well. Let's hope I'm not as useless with updating next week. :')**


End file.
